


水面之下（档12，不算个甜文）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档，CP：崔连准×崔秀彬。是有关校园暴力的，稍微有点沉重的文章。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	水面之下（档12，不算个甜文）

余阳的斜晖穿过透明的玻璃，穿过拉起的百叶窗，一道道地，细细地打在图书馆的桌子上，用红锦剪裁成的沉重窗帘低眉顺眼地收拢在窗台的一边，和所有剩下的血阳混为一体。崔秀彬抽出一本书，这时候已经没有什么人了，他留在这里，像是被时间留在了遗忘的角落，寂静，空无一人，只有自己一个人的脚步声哒哒哒地踏过地板。  
其实还是很喜欢自己一个人能够独占这几百平方米的空间的感觉。  
但还没归拢好手下的几本书，图书馆古旧掉色的浸漆木门再次被推开，是一个染着鲜亮蓝色的少年。对方好像也一副完全没有意料到这里居然有人的样子，迟疑了一会儿，才像是突然意识到什么一样开口：“啊，学校的图书馆，终于有人愿意来当图书管理员了吗？”  
秀彬点了点头。  
“真的不容易啊，居然有新生愿意来当，之前一直都因为工作繁琐无趣而没有人来，”少年抽走了几本他怀里抱着的书，拇指划过每一本书的编号，瞟了一眼编号，就熟练地把书规置回了书架，“虽然当时我没有申请当图书管理员，但是后来实在看不下去眼，就每次放学后顺便过来整理一下。”  
“学长吗？”  
“嗯，可以叫我学长吧，崔连准。”  
“崔秀彬。”  
连准撑着书架，偏头看过来，秀彬抿了下嘴，他也下意识地想要偏头躲开这审视的目光。但是之后还是又鼓起了勇气回过去了目光，避开总感觉自己像是在逃避着什么似的。  
“秀彬呐，如果你在意的话，之后我就不过来整理了。”  
“啊不，”秀彬顿了一下，开始思考该叫对方什么，“连准哥想过来随时都可以过来，毕竟这是哥的地盘。……而且，多一个人的话，可能图书管理员这项工作就没那么无聊了。”  
连准抬了下眉毛，他点着头转过去，一边看着书架上空缺的位置一边说话：“喔，我倒是无所谓。本来我的时间就很多。”  
“嗯。”  
“秀彬为什么要来当图书管理员？如果是部活或者校外的那种俱乐部，应该更受欢迎吧？”  
秀彬思考了一下，道：“可能我比较孤僻吧，嗯……用比较平和的话说，可能我讨厌人类，人类也讨厌我。”  
“哈啊，也讨厌我吗？”连准笑起来，他的笑容很清澈，嘴角扬起的时候就像是海之中涌起了波浪，带着哗啦啦的金色碎光。有人告诉过连准他的笑容很美吗。  
“我是开玩笑的。”秀彬嘟嘟囔囔地应付了一下。  
“不讨厌我的话，不就更好了嘛。”连准拍了拍手，“讨厌我的人太多了，我可不想再多秀彬一个。”

秀彬到了后来才理解这句话的意思，是在班里的同学讨论的时候，哪个班级的人又打架了啊，哪个人又被教育了，或者说是谁谁谁又更加引人注目了。崔连准的这个名字总是无法轻易绕开的，连准确实是很漂亮的，很张扬的，就像是秀彬一开始感觉到的那样一样，无论是长相还是作风，一定会成为众人的焦点的那种，连准确实也不会避开这些关注度。无论是谁过去找他帮忙，他都不会轻易地拒绝。  
“但是你听说过吗，他是同性恋喔。”秀彬看着自己面前摊开的英语练习册，耳朵却被身后在谈话的女生们所说的内容吸引了过去，女生们似乎也没有避讳，接着说道，“我听部活里认识的学姐说，崔连准之前因为向家里人出柜，父母特意跑到了学校为他请了一个星期的假呢。期间也不知道发生了什么，等他回来上学的时候，带了一身的伤呢。班里的同学也开始避开他走了……他本来在班上有很多朋友的，但是回来之后，反而是那些朋友先开始孤立他。”  
“欸……这么过分的吗？”  
“可是同性恋什么的，听起来也很恶心哎。”  
“对啊对啊，那么帅的人，却是这样的变态真的是完全没想到。”  
“同性恋还好吧？”  
“呜哇，你可不要这样想哦，想想你身边有一个同性朋友一直对你抱有异样的情感，那得多恶心呀。”  
“呃啊……”  
“而且同性恋不都是很容易滥交和得病吗，艾滋病，感觉好脏啊，这种病会不会很容易传染？”  
秀彬没有接着听下去，他阖上了手上的书，起身的时候椅子划过地板，带出了刺耳的一声摩擦音，打断女生们的讨论的声音。心里的那些粘稠的声音掺杂在一起，恶心的，丑陋的，叫嚣着，溢出耳膜。愤怒和被侮辱的感觉横冲直撞，整个教室的空气都似乎变得稀薄。  
他先一步离开了房间。  
“刚才那是谁啊，这么拽。”  
“崔秀彬？名字是这么写的吗，进班一个月了，他好像一直都没说什么话哎。”  
“光看脸的话不是还挺帅的吗。”  
“但是这种孤僻到极点的家伙你知道他在想什么？说不定满脑子都是今天晚上要虐待什么小动物呢？”  
“人家就是没说什么话，这样随便猜测不太好吧？”  
“我也就是嘴上说说嘛，谁知道他究竟在想什么，咿呀，这种孤僻的人总让人觉得毛骨悚然的。”  
“好了好了别说了，快上课了。他不上课就不上吧，我们也管不着。”

秀彬到图书馆的时候，他其实完全没想到能在上课时间，看到同样逃课的连准。两个人都楞了一下，秀彬先注意到了连准眼下的淤青，指尖轻轻触碰那颇有点吓人的伤痕的时候对方忍不住倒吸了一口气，脸往后仰避开了秀彬的触碰。  
他心里已经有了一些猜测，但是他并不想把那些听来的流言说出口。那些流言可能对于连准来说也是他不愿意揭开的伤疤吧，索性秀彬就装作了什么都不知道的样子，问了一句：“怎么了？”  
连准用冰水敷着眼睛，嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍了一会儿之后，转过头来的时候，秀彬完全没想到连准露出了一副受了天大委屈的表情：“秀彬啊ㅠㅠㅠㅠ”  
“哎哎哎，我在，怎么了你这是？”  
“我受欺负了。”连准的脸皱成了一团，因为有着淤伤看起来像是个露馅儿的团子，有点滑稽好笑又有点可怜，“你看我这么文明的家伙，被别人在厕所里砸了一拳头还没好意思还手，现在好后悔啊。”  
秀彬叹了口气，接过了连准手里的冰水，细致地为他敷过眼下的淤青。连准还想躲，被秀准左手扣住了后脑勺，连准就没再躲开。就此连准更委屈巴巴的了：“哎一古，轻一点嘛，伤口疼，冰水敷上去更疼了ㅠㅠ”  
“忍一会儿，多敷一会儿消肿得快。”秀彬用哄小孩儿的语气说，“乖。”  
“不知道为什么听了秀彬说乖之后我更委屈了ㅠㅠ，为什么连秀彬这种小孩子都来哄我了嘛。”  
秀彬一本正经地反驳道，手上的力道未减：“我可不是小孩子了，就比连准哥小一岁而已，不要让我风评受害。”  
“呜呜呜，我要在秀彬面前哭了。”  
“你哭吧，哭完我给你买棒棒糖。”  
连准沉默了一会儿，瘪起了嘴，声音变小：“……哼，男子汉大丈夫，怎么可以说哭就哭！男人的膝下有黄金！别看我这样，没有秀彬高，我可也是很强的。”  
“好好好，很强的连准哥，把你的衣服拉下来，我看到你肩膀上也有伤了。”  
“秀彬啊ㅠㅠ ，给我留点面子吧。”  
“喔喔好的喔，哥喜欢吃什么口味的棒棒糖，草莓味的还是葡萄味的？我买好了送到哥的班上。”  
“秀彬啊……”连准沉默了一下，拉下了领口，那里的淤伤比脸上更严重，看起来像是用木棒之类的殴打的，“还是不要太接近我这种被霸凌的人比较好喔，你也会被欺负的。”  
秀彬没有说话，冰水已经有点变温了，但是用来敷伤口姑且还能用。不过连准身上的伤本来就不是用冰块冷敷就能解决的，之后可能还要连续上几天药，他盘算着家里有什么治疗跌打损伤的药可以给连准哥带来。沉默了十秒钟之后，秀彬开口：“没事，因为我也是被霸凌的对象。”  
“哎？”连准在还没有反应过来的时候就先发出了声音，不过他很快就反应过来，“啊不不不，怎么说呢，秀彬真的是一点都看不出来吧，不用用这种谎言来安慰我啦。就算是秀彬不靠近我，我也不会因为这个而怨恨秀彬的。”  
秀彬抬起眼，看到连准再一次露出的笑容。连准这次的笑容和上次不同，没有那么明媚了，带着淡淡的苦涩的味道，但是秀彬还是觉得连准的笑容一直很好看，哪怕是这种安慰性质的笑容。他开口：“有人说过哥的笑容很好看吗？”  
“啊……有没有人呢，想不太起来了，应该是很少人这么说吧，总感觉可能是对身边的人说这句话有点肉麻吧？哈哈。”  
秀彬放下了手里的冰水，他抿了抿嘴，组织了一下自己的语言：“没有对哥撒谎。”  
“啊？”  
“我说我也是被霸凌的人，这一点没有骗哥。初中的时候，我也遭受了很严重的霸凌，像是一拉开抽屉就都是垃圾这种小事都习惯了。”  
“……抱歉，哥不是故意想要提起这种事情的。”  
“不是，那不是什么重点。我是想说，当我遭受霸凌的时候，总会想着，如果这时候有谁在我的身边就好了。尽管不想牵连别人，可是，好孤独啊，连个可以逃避开的地方都没有。哥也能够懂吧，所以想要成为哥的避难所，正是因为经历过同样的事情，所以才不更放开哥。”  
连准歪了歪头，安静地思索了一会儿，说：“但我还是不想让秀彬再次遭遇这种事情。可不是简单开开玩笑的，也不是什么浪漫主义史诗，说不定哪天就被一下打到脑干的地方，人就死掉了。孩子从来都不是天使，而是一群尚未教化的畜生。秀彬同样学过《蝇王》，你应该了解这种事情吧。”  
话语尖锐，秀彬觉得自己现在的脸色应该不会太好看。他其实在努力让自己看起来表情没那么可怕，不知道自己有没有做到。  
连准接着说：“而且我是同性恋哎，那种令人恶心的同性恋，秀彬就不怕也被误认为同样恶心的同性恋吗。知道了的话就不要和我这种垃圾纠缠在一起。”  
“不恶心。”秀彬再一次抿了抿嘴，他直视着连准的眼睛，“哥不恶心，同性恋也不恶心。是那些说出这种话的人的错。”  
“哈啊，就会说漂亮话罢了。”  
“没有。哥不是连这种真话都想逃避开的懦夫对吧？”  
“……。”秀彬确定他听到了连准在生气地扭过头去的时候，小小地哼唧了一声。但是没想到听到连准哥还是补上了一句，“秀彬真是圣母心过重啊。”  
“彼此彼此，主动收拾图书馆的也没有可恶到哪里去。”  
“……就不能给哥我留点面子吗ㅠㅠ”  
“不是留了很多吗，哥每次撒娇我可都没有说什么喔。”  
“呃啊，你这个臭小鬼啊……棒棒糖我喜欢草莓味的，不用送到班上了，下次图书馆里给我就好了。”  
“完全还记着仇，一点亏都不让自己吃的不是嘛？”

连准哼哼了两声，站起身来还顺便想耍一波帅来着，结果身体还没动起来自己就先龇牙咧嘴了，趁势转移了话题：“说起来，秀彬看过这么一篇小说吗？”  
“什么样的小说？”  
“具体的我记不太清楚了，大意是说，有一个老人在去世之前，重新定向了一眼，比如说他把‘床’这个单词叫做‘黄花瓶’，而睡觉称之为开门的‘开’，我则称之为‘梅丽萨夫人’，他人则称之为‘天空’。所以对他来说，‘我睡在床上’这个句子就是‘梅丽萨夫人开了一个黄花瓶’。”  
“有点像是破译密码的意思？”  
“对。只不过和摩斯密码不一样，摩斯密码是以字母作为基本单位的，而他则是直接以单词作为基本单位的。所以相比摩斯密码来说，他的语料库更加困难和难以破译，以至于在他去世之后，所有他写下的内容都几乎无法破译。”  
“嗯……然后呢？”  
“你不觉得，像我这样的性少数者，语言不正是如此吗？当普通人将‘恶心’、‘不可理喻’、‘有病’这些单词和‘同性恋’这个单词相关联的时候，在我说出‘我是同性恋’这句话的时候，就自动失去了为自己辩护的语言。语言是由大部分人去使用，去定义的，少数人可以为自己创造语言，比如说他可以把床叫做黄花瓶，但是如果这个单词没有得到其他人的承认，没有成为共识的时候，黄花瓶对于普通人来说就是黄花瓶，不是床。所以多数人定义了语言，而其中的不同的少数人，无法轻易用语言为自己辩论。——我们就是社会之中的‘失语者’。”  
“但是，”秀彬沉思了一下，“语言是可以学习的，不是吗？”  
“啊？”  
“人是一种依靠学习来成长的生物吧，人可以学习‘床’这个单词是指的床本身，也可以学习‘黄花瓶’同样意味着床。‘失语者’重新为自己的领域定义和创作语言，然后不是‘失语者’的人也可以学习这些少数者的语言，只要越来越多的人学习了这些内容，越来越多的人明白了其中的含义的话，那么‘失语者’也可以为自己辩护，也可以让别人能够理解自己了吧。”  
“好难啊。”连准轻笑了一声。  
秀彬跟着也笑了一下，道：“是啊，好难。但不是没有办法了不是吗？”  
“你这个臭小鬼啊。”  
“我只比哥小一岁，可不要让我总是风评受害啊哥。这种话我只说一遍。”  
“臭小鬼。”

时间一点一滴地过去，其实事情是远不会像人所想象的那样轻易改变的。说实话就算秀彬可以轻易地说出那种大话，但其实更够改变连准的处境的也不是广播时的一番演讲，而是一下课就跑到图书馆待着，让班里的家伙再也没有办法轻易找到他的踪影。但是谢天谢地，能够稍微改变一下自己的处境已经很不错了。

但是反而是秀彬这边的情况突然糟糕了起来。本来孤僻就只是孤僻，毕竟作为高一年级来说，刚入学得同学们还远远没有那么快地就确定小团体。但是那些初中就纠缠上秀彬的糟糕事情还是再一次追上了他。  
“你们知道吗，班里的那个叫做崔秀彬的家伙。看起来很帅很高会很受欢迎的样子吧？他初中的时候在厕所里被班里的男生强奸过喔。”  
“啊？完全看不出来。”  
“怪不得这么孤僻，他平时都不会和我们说话的。”  
“厕所和强奸什么的，好噁。”  
“一个男的还能被强奸吗？”  
“你不知道吗，就是XXXXXXX喔。”  
“哇不嫌脏吗？”  
“说起来他是不是和高二的那个崔连准关系很好啊，啊，就是那个被说是同性恋的那个人。有人看到他们俩在图书馆里说过话哎，你们信吗，在班级里都不会我们说话的人，会和崔连准那种人说话？”  
“所以他也是同性恋吗？平时一点都不说话，也不知道一个这样的家伙哪来的脸皮给别人这么多脸色哎。”  
“这个就不知道了。但是他确实是被男的强奸过呢，他初中的同班同学说的呢。”  
“完全不想接触这种人啊，这种病菌能不能转到其他班里去啊，看着就让人起鸡皮疙瘩。”  
“别的班说不定也早就知道了呢，反正这家伙的初中同学完全没避讳过。”  
这样的对话他并不是第一次听说了，只不过在踏入教室的前一秒听到这种对话还是让人始料未及。在教室里的众人地话终于落了一阵之后，他走进了教室。迎接他的果然是包含着各种复杂情感的眼神，同情的，厌恶的，嘲笑的，好奇的，不可理解的。一个男生侧身经过他的时候，手里的可乐有意无意地撞向了秀彬的脸。秀彬下意识闭眼地迎接即将到来的液体的时候，却没想到可乐没有洒到自己的脸上，却先听到整个班都喧哗了起来。他睁眼的一瞬间看到了连准。  
“哥……？”

连准把那个男生先一步地撞到了地上，可乐在男生的脸上和校服上晕开，狼狈不堪。

“这种把戏小学玩玩也就算了，都是高中生了，就聪明点吧。”在对方把拳头挥到自己脸上的时候，连准的手臂先卡住了男生的脖子和肩膀，之后左边一个直拳落在了男生的眼睛上。  
“连准哥啊。”秀彬叹了一口气，这下连准哥肯定又要因为校内斗殴被请家长了，而秀彬知道，其实连准最不想看到的就是自己的父母，因为这对连准来说，意味着更久的家暴和更久的情感虐待。但是内心的那种出了很大一口气的痛快感确实无法忽略，他拽起了连准，在全班的不可思议又嫌恶的注视下出了教室。  
现实总是好难改变啊，难得的放纵就像是上瘾一样，哪怕知道之后的报复和排挤会愈演愈烈，处境也会越加糟糕，对改变现实一点帮助都没有，甚至只会助长无力感。但是眼下的痛快令人心情顺畅。  
连准的领口和袖子上也沾上了可乐，他反而看起来比秀彬低沉许多，甚至是一副马上就要哭出来的表情，秀彬的目光落在了他的身上的时候被吓了一跳，声音也变得柔软小声，生怕把对方吓着似的：“哥……你怎么了？”  
“秀彬接近我的目的，并不是想要报复我吧？”连准确认了一下。他的意思是因为秀彬被男性同性恋性侵过，连准并不确定秀彬的心里是不是还保留着对施暴者的强烈憎恨，连带着连自己都包含其中。但是他随后还是补充了一句，“就算秀彬想要报复我，我也完全没有问题。毕竟其实，秀彬给我带来的温暖已经远比伤害和背叛更多了。”  
“不是。”  
连准眨了眨眼睛。  
秀彬深呼吸了一口气：“我本来就不擅长言辞，但是……说实话，我现在依旧会因为我自己而感到羞耻。之前向哥隐瞒了这件事真的，真的很对不起。”  
“啊，没事。”连准的表情显然好转了很多，“说实话我不该恶意揣测秀彬的……甚至我都不太确定我该不该出现在秀彬的面前。”  
“之前我不是说过吗，哥不恶心，同性恋也不恶心。是说出伤害别人的话、做出伤害了别人的事的人恶心。但是连准哥在所有人面前保护了我不是吗，哪怕会因此承担很大代价。不如说，哥不介意我隐瞒了这么重要的事情，一直以一个骗子的身份待在你的身边就好了。”  
“你会介意我拥抱你一下吗？”  
“怎么会介意呢？”秀彬笑出来，脸颊处显出了两个小小的酒窝，连准觉得，其实也一定没有人告诉过秀彬笑起来有多么好看。他轻轻抱了一下对方，像是两只小动物依偎取暖似的，在对方的身边好像就好像可以抵御住所有。  
总可以撑过去的，此刻有了这样的想法，尽管现实会很难改变，尽管看起来有点可笑，但是，保护好自己的话，人是总可以坚持过去的。

“秀彬呐，一起去同一所大学吧？”

**Author's Note:**

> 很感谢你能读完这篇文，在原有的基础上我想尽量把之前没有敢写尽的地方补全一点。
> 
> 这一篇文其实写得我很，该说是不知所措吗，其实我是知道现实的，在写这么一篇文之前，那时我刚刚看完了一名美国女生因为被诱骗拍下了裸照，被校园暴力，被诱骗上床，转了三次学依旧是相同的遭遇，无法在抑郁症之中解救自己，最终自杀前上传的视频。  
正是知道，校园暴力其实是非常令人痛苦的，也是无法让人轻易摆脱的。所以才会痛恨校园霸凌。  
就算在文章里，我依旧无法欺骗自己，依旧会写下，哪怕是反抗了之后来自其他人的霸凌可能会更加严重的情节。因为这才是现实，这才是真正的受害者们会遭受的事情，如果我为了读起来轻松而美化了剧情，反而是对他们的遭受的不尊重。
> 
> 但是我依旧希望，依旧希望哪怕是这样的背景下，仍然可以看得到光，仍然可以听得到夜莺的歌声。人生不止短短几年，未来还长，而我希望正在经历着痛苦的人能够再，稍微坚持一下，再坚持一下就好了。  
加油。


End file.
